The present invention relates to a bath glove, and more particularly to a bath glove that is woven or knitted from yarns in a specific manner to have extraordinarily soft, supple and elastic to the touch and be capable of catching more and finer foams in cleansing a user's skin.
There are various types of commercially available body cleansing aids, such as bath towels, back brush, etc., for cleaning users' skins. Among these cleansing aids, there is a type of bath glove. A user may put on the bath glove when taking a bath or shower to conveniently brush and thereby clean the skin with the bath glove.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional bath glove and FIG. 2 is a locally enlarged top view of the bath glove of FIG. 1 to show a surface texture thereof. As can be clearly seen from FIG. 2, the conventional bath glove of FIG. 1 is formed simply by weaving or knitting man-made fibers 1 into a pattern in which a plurality of lines of regularly arranged meshes 2 are defined. The man-made fibers 1 and the meshes 2 together form an uneven surface of the bath glove woven or knitted from the man-made fibers 1. With this uneven surface, the bath glove is used to brush the user's skin in an attempt to clean the skin. The following are some disadvantages of the above-described conventional bath glove:
1. The uneven surface formed by the woven or knitted man-made fibers 1 and the meshes 2 gives the bath glove a very coarse texture that tends to scratch and hurt the user's skin. PA1 2. The meshes 2 formed in the woven or knitted pattern as shown in FIG. 2 are large in size and therefore not able to effectively catch bubbles or foams produced from body cleansing foam or soap. The user needs to constantly add more body cleansing foam or soap onto the bath glove to complete the cleansing. PA1 3. Since the bath glove fails to effectively catch foams or bubbles produced by the body cleansing foam or soap, it has not good cleansing effect.
In view of the above disadvantages existing in the conventional bath glove, it is tried by the inventor to develop an improved bath glove having soft surface texture that would not harm the user's skin and could effectively catch more and finer foams to thoroughly clean the user's skin with reduced amount of body cleansing foam or soap.